magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Nintendo Gamer Issue 80
This magazine is dated October 2012 and was priced at £4.50. World of Nintendo The Future of Nintendo (Part 1) - 4 pages (6-9) : Rounding up everything we know about Wii U so far, and how it might be Nintendo's biggest gamble yet... The Green Zone - 1 page (16) : Nintendo manifesto: we need more games in space Cosplay Catwalk - 2 pages (18-19) : Rydia goes Latino, Toad gets tall, and Officer Jenny becomes very arresting Hyrule Historia translated - 1/2 page (20) : Link's timeline sorted. Anyone for a history lesson? Mii News Network - 1/2 page (20) Wii U Most Wanted - 2/3 page (21) : Advance Wars A box upon all your houses! - 1 2/3 pages (22-23) : Time to tear up your beige carpet: blue and gold is your new living room theme Ganon's Gallery - 2 pages (24-25) All About Mii - Wil Overton - 1 1/2 pages (26-27) : Long-time Nintendo artist takes us on a 20-year nostalgia trip Streetpass of Strange - 1/4 page (27) An Analyst's View - 1/4 page (27) Downers - 1 page (28) 10 New Reasons to Love Nintendo #The Good, The Bad and The Navi - 1 1/2 pages (10-11) #Nintendium Falcon - 1/2 page (11) #Going for Green - 1 page (12) #It's-A Really Him! - 1/2 page (13) #50 Shades of Grey Fox - 1/2 page (13) #Super Elmo Bros. - 1/2 page (14) #Hey Hey, It's the Monkeys - 1/2 page (14) #SNES-Y Clean - 1/2 page (15) #Carly Rae'Tendo'D - 1/4 page (15) #Going for Grren 2 - 1/4 page (15) Previews ZombiU - Wii U - 4 pages (32-35) Mass Effect 3 - Wii U - 2 pages (36-37) Dragon Quest X - Wii - 2 pages (38-39) Spy Hunter - 3DS - 1 page (40) Spirit Hunters Inc. - 3DS - 2 pages (42-43) Timewarp Solstice: The Quest for the Staff of Demnos - 2 pages (46-47) Star Wars Rogue Squadron III - 2 pages (62-63) Tombs & Treasure - 2 pages (98-99) Features The Future of Nintendo (Part 2) - 14 pages (48-61) : As the next generation of Nintendo gaming approaches, our finest writers consider where the big Nintendo franchises are heading and what they need to offer to make Wii U a success The 25 Most Perfect Partners - 6 pages (64-69) Oracle of Ages - 22 pages (70-91) : For two decades, we had Nintendo gaming covered like no one else Replay: Second Sight - 6 pages (92-97) Reviews The Vault The best of... *3DS - 2 pages (112-113) *Wii - 2 pages (114-115) *DS - 2 pages (116-117) *WiiWare - 1 page (118) *eShop - 1 page (119) *Gamecube - 1 page (120) *N64 - 1 page (121) *GBA - 1 page (122) *SNES - 1 page (123) *Game Boy - 1 page (124) *NES - 1 page (125) Judgement Play MadWorld - Approved Iwata Asks The Corporate Overlords Other Credits Editor : Nick Ellis Games Editor : Alex Dale Managing Art Editor : Milford Coppock Art Editor : Mark White Designer : Stephen Hanlon Online Editor : Chris Scullion The Means of Production :Jez Bickham, Matt Bielby, James Bowden, Emma Boyes, Katherine Byrne, Matthew Castle, Jonathan Davies, Roy Delaney, Geraint Evans, Ian Evenden, Mick Fraser, Mark Green, Ben Griffin, Martin Kitts, James Leach, Charlotte Martyn, John McAllister, Wil Overton, Chris Schilling, Tom Sykes, Tim Weaver, Alvin Weetman, Chrissy Williams, Helen Woodley Category:Contains Wii Reviews Category:Contains 3DS Reviews